The Gods Warroirs- The New Immortal
by TheGoddessXolia
Summary: When the War of the Giants is over The people of Camp half blood some what believe that life would be normal, but everything changes when Nico starts having dreams. a new prophecy has started and the gods warriors must unite to find the new Immortal before its to late.
1. 1 Eileen- Mrs Fang has Fangs?

**Hi guys :) This is my very first story on this site so please be nice. I have released my first chapter but my second one will not be realised until I have 1 review. Yes just 1. That's all I need but I can't be just like 'Yeah it was good' I needed it to be like a paragraph or so explaining my good points and bad, if it's interesting and where I have gone wrong. Thanks for reading my story and enjoy.  
**

I always said that English bored me to death... well I've got pretty close...

I'm not a morning person, I never am. If it was my choice I would sleep in to mid-day and lay in my bed for the rest, but I woke to my mum looking down at me her arms crossed.

"Eileen wake up." She said smiling. I groaned and rolled over. You see my mum usually always gets her way and I mean always, so she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed.

"Hurry up and get ready will you or you'll be late for your bus." I stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom.

I pulled my clothes off and had a shower. I stood there for a bit watching the water fall off my body. I sighed and got out and put a towel around myself and walked back to my room. I opened my cupboard and got changed into my school uniform.

I go to an all girl's catholic school about 30mins out from my little town in Victoria, Australia. Yep I said Australia dell with it. I looked down at my green checked dress and my green jumper and red blazer. I laughed a little. You see my school colours are red, green and white so we are pretty much Christmas trees.

I put my hair up in a pony tail and ran out to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and started to eat it whilst sitting on the kitchen counter. I looked over to my mum who was coming out of her room looking sad. I looked at her.

"Um mum are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked up and smiled but I could tell it was fake. "I'm fine honey really."

She sat down and started to read the paper. I looked at her strangely, she should have told me off for sitting on the counter by now. Something was wrong and I know I had to give her space.

"Hey mum ill walk to the bus stop okay."

She looked up quickly. "NO!" she yelled then looked down.

"I mean I'll drive you its okay." She said trying to smiling.

"Okay." I lied and went towards the bathroom. My mum sighed and went back to reading the paper.

I pocked my head out of the door and slowly snuck to my bag and heading towards the door. After about 2 minutes my mum noticed I wasn't there so she ran to the door but I was already out of our street when she did.

I walked a little faster than usual because I noticed that my mum was right. I was going to miss the bus. I hurried down my street and turned a corner. I could see the bus down the street. I hurried more when I tripped over something on the ground.

I landed on my side and a pain shot up my arm to my shoulder. I cursed and looked down at what I feel over. My eyes widened when I saw them. They were two silver bracelets with about 10 charms on each.

I picked them up and put them on for try then tried tacking them off again. I pulled at them but they wouldn't get off. I tugged and tugged at them but all it did was make my wrists red and sore. I looked around to see if anyone could help me when I noticed my bus had already left the stop and it was making its way towards me.

I slowly got up and noticed my shoulder was badly scratched. I tried waving for the bus to stop but it continued on its way. As it passed me I cursed once again and began to run. As I was running I noticed that I was catching up to the bus very quickly. I continued to run until I was running next to the bus door. I yelled at the driver but he didn't seem to notice me. I banged on the door and it somehow opened for me. I jumped in and landed on the ground with a thud. I got up and brushed myself off and saw everyone talking and laughing as if nothing happened. I blushed and walked towards the middle school part of the bus and sat down.

I looked down at the bracelet on my left wrist and saw a charm of a crescent moon seemed to be fading like it was once shinning. I looked at it again and it was the same as the rest. I shook my head and sat back on my shoulder. After about 2 seconds I sat forward noticing I was resting on my grazed should. I pulled my jumper off slowly and noticed that it was completely gone. No cut or marks. I looked down at my right bracelet and a symbol of a sun was slightly shinier that the rest. I looked around to see were the sun was shining. It had to be because of it shinning on it. I looked to the sky and noticed it was cloudy and there was no sun to be seen. I looked back at the bracelet charm and it was back to normal. I touched my head and started to think.

Maybe I was dreaming it all. I looked around at people on the bus and they didn't seem to notice me at all. To tell you the truth I was used to it, I was a loner after all, but they didn't even look at me. I shook my head and sat back and slowly feel asleep.

When I woke up we had already arrived at school and I realised I was the only one on the bus. I quickly grabbed my bag and got out just as the bus speed off. I rolled my eyes and walked into my school. I walked around towards the year 10 block and walked up the stairs. I stopped in my tracks as a group of teachers walked down. I covered my bracelets as much as I could and continued to walk.

You see my school is very sticked. No jewellery, make up, nail polish or anything. It really sucked.

I walked to my locker and put my bag away and checked my time table. Great, just great, I have English. I grabbed my wider reading book and headed towards my class room to see my teacher already in the class accompanied by a teenage boy and the rest of my class.

The boy looked about 18 maybe. He had a little goatee and scruffy brown hair. He wore a cap and baggy jeans. He looked straight at me then looked away quickly. I didn't know who he was or why he was there but he seemed to be nervous and he looked very familiar.

I looked passed him to see my teacher, Mrs Fang. I hated that lady. She was a new English teacher for the school and she hated me for some unknown reason.

Well... okay maybe it was known. I suck at English, like really suck and got angry because of it. I can read well but when it comes to reading out loud I stutter, muck up words and get nervous. I was never good at reading out loud because of my speech problems but when she looked at me with her weird small brown but also yellow eyes I seemed to be a lot worst.

Once when I was read Romeo and Juliet I said 'Rode Rode to the arts of Rome' instead of 'Romeo Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo' and since then she really hated me, so I've given up paying any attention to her at all. She tapped her fingers on her desk and looked at me.  
"Late again Eileen Heyward?" She said slowly.

I clenched my fists. I hate her when she used my whole name. She smiled slightly and pointed towards the class.

"Everyone is already here and you're late again." I tried to hold back my anger.

"For the last time I'm on a late bus so I'm ALWAYS late!" I yelled at her. The boy stepped back nervously and my class gasped. Okay maybe I didn't control my anger very well then.

"Sit... down... now." Mrs Fang said slowly as if I could not understand her if she spoke at normal speed.

I growled under my breath and walked to my usual seat, the far back right hand corner table which was right against the window and far from Mrs. Fangs as possible. I sat down and looked out the window.

I scanned the sky and noticed it was getting dark as if a storm was coming. Mrs Fang stood up and started class.

"Hello my sweeties." She said smoothing her old looking brown dress. "This is Mr Wounds." She added pointing at the boy.

"Mr Woods." The guy butted in.

Mrs Fang waved her hand at him. "Yes, Yes, I meant that."

I looked up at Mr Woods and he seemed to meet my eyes for just a second and I could sense a creature, a wild animal, goat... maybe even a satyr. He looked away almost instantly and blushed.  
I sighed and decided not to worry about it. I was just going crazy.

"Now everyone open there wider reading books... Eileen did you remember to bring yours." She asked smiling. The whole class laughed under their breaths.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I said. I didn't understand why she continued to make fun of me. I didn't bring my book to class once, that's all just once, and she insisted to remind me of it for a whole 3 week since the start to school. She nodded and smiled.

"Okay class I'm going to go over what we do so Mr Woods understands the routine. Now what we do is bring a book to class, any book and we have to read out loud a chapter from the book and the class has to ask questions about the book to the reader and they have to answer them."

The class smiled happily. They seemed to love this 'game' she played but in reality the only reason they loved it was because they got to pick on people aka me. Mrs Fang always asked me to read and the class ask stupid questions and make faces so I made mistakes.

"Now Phoebe, why don't you start?"

A skinny girl with long brown hair stood up and did a little turn to look at me. She was such a teacher's pet and she was even worse around Mrs Fang.

She picked up her book, from what I could tell it was Twilight, and started to read. I grabbed my iPod and put one earphone in my ear and started to listen to it. Justin Bieber even sounded better than her annoying voice. I started listing to 'Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne but as soon as it started playing Mrs Fang appeared right in front of me. I jumped a little. Gees she was fast. She looked straight at me.

"Eileen how many times have I said no IPod?" She held her hand and did the 'give it now' motion with it. I pressed pause and put it in her hand. She grabbed it and put it on her desk.

I cursed at her under my breath. Every time I was listening to it she seemed to notice no matter how hidden it is or how soft I played the music. It was like she had super hearing or something.

I sat back on my chair and listened to Phoebe read her book.

When she was finished the class ask her questions and she answered smiling and happily.

When she had finished her turn she sat down and started to talk to her friends. I hated how she never got in trouble. Mrs Fang scanned the room for the next reader and looked straight at me.

She did an evil smile.

"What about you?" she asked.

I knew better to say no but I know wish I did. I stood up and grabbed my book, Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse. I started to introduce my book like we always had to.

"Yeah...um... my books Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse..."

I looked around at my class mates and tried to calm down. The stupid thing was I noticed everything that was happening around me. Phoebe was laughing under her breath, Mrs Fang smiling evilly, some girls playing with their hair, some on Skype, some on their phones and lastly Mr Woods shaking and looking scared. It was like he didn't want me to continue. I decided not to take the warning and read.

I took a deep breath in and I seemed more confident like nothing could stop me. I began to read the chapter called 'We visit the junkyard of the Gods'.

When I finished the whole chapter which was about 22 pages I smiled and shut my book proudly.

I believed I did a pretty good job and I was over the moon.

I felt something warm on my wrist but I did look down, I was more amused my Mrs Fang shocked face. I was that happy that I believed nothing could bring me down, well I believed that until I looked at Mr Woods.

He had tears in his eyes and he looked sad and that he was about to cry. I looked down and realised I had read the chapter about Bianca di Angelo dyeing.

I felt so bad but then I realised that maybe Mr Woods was the satyr in the book. If he wasn't then why was he so upset?

I decided to sit down because I know no one was going to clap or ask questions so I just sat there trying not to look at Mr Woods.

Mrs Fang shook her head and tried to act like I never read and asked the next person to read.

I felt anger rise in my body. She could have said something at least. It was so unfair.

I grabbed a pen and started to twirl it in my hands. I know I had to keep my hands busy, if I didn't who knows what I would do.

I don't think I have ADHD but I fiddle a lot and I have to move some part of my body or I feel weird.

I twirled the pen as the next girl read. I watched it spin around my fingers and I smiled. I throw it into the air a little and caught it. It seemed to move to my every command and it felt natural. I looked at the window next to me and throw it at it and it bounced off it and I caught it again. I smiled widely and continued to throw and catch it. I was having so much fun that I didn't realise that the girl had stopped reading and everyone was looking at me including Mr Woods and Mrs Fang.

I looked over just in time to see Mrs Fang stand in front of me tapping her hand on her folded arms. That's when I did the most stupid thing. She looked at me with her piercing eyes.

"Stop that now." She said sternly.

I could feel warmth on my right wrist. It seemed to give me energy. I just looked her start in the eyes and continued twirling it.

"No." I said. Nothing more, nothing less, just no. That really ticked her off.

"NO!" she repeated loudly.

I nodded making the pen jump on my fingers a little.

Her face seemed to screw up and I could tell she was very angry. "Give that to me now!" she demanded.

I smirked and got up still twirling the pen. I looked her straight in her eyes.

"You're the English teacher. Don't you understand the word no?" I laughed a little and started to throw the pen higher and higher. That's what made her burst.

She moved her hand that quickly I didn't have time to react. She grabbed the pen at mid-flight and crushed it under the force of her hand. I stood there shocked.

How could she possibly be that strong? I stepped back as her head moved closer to mine.

"You Miss Heyward will stay here after class and clean the whole room from top to bottom." She then did a weird hissing sound under her breath and walked away throwing the crushed pen into the rubbish.

No one else seemed to notice the hissing sound except form Mr Woods who moved back as she walked to her desk. She looked at him and sniffed.

"I really like your after shave Mr Woods, smells like goat." She sat down on her chair and Mr Woods looked like he was going to faint.

I sat down also just as the bell went and everyone left for recess. Mrs Fang smiled over at me.

"Now Miss Heyward it will be just you and me." I flinched at the weird tone of her voice.

Mr Woods looked down at her quickly. "And me." He added.

Mrs Fang shook her head and waved him off. "You're not needed."

Mr Woods shook a little. "But Mrs..."

Mrs Fang looked at him evilly. "Leave." She said looking him in the eyes.

Mr Woods gulped and walked out of the room but as he grabbed the door handle he looked at me and mouthed 'be careful' and left.

I didn't know what that meant at that time but I know something wasn't right.

I looked back at were Mrs Fang was supposed to be but wasn't there. I looked around then back to the front of the class to see Mrs Fang standing there in front of my table. I jumped and almost fell off my chair. I gulp.

"Um...I...um... should...um...get...um...cleaning..." I got up quickly but was pushed back into my chair with a great force which I then realised was Mrs Fangs hand. My chair leaned against the back wall with her hand grabbing my jumper.

"Not so fast." She said lifting her other hand. As she did all the blinds in the room fell down and the lights turned off. The room went dark and I couldn't see a thing. I felt Mrs Fangs hand leave my jumper and I heard her move away a little.

"Why _sss_o _sss_care Xolia?" She asked me hissing the S's in the sentence

"My...my... my name's Eileen." I said shaking uncontrollably.

I heard a soft hissing noise like a snakes.

I got up out of my chair and I saw Mrs Fang in a light that moved across the room from splits in the window or at least that's why I thought I could see her. I looked at her evil smile. As she smiled she seemed to change.

She grew from about my height to just under the fans. Her legs extended and I could see scales and her shoes disappear to show serpent trunks as legs. Her two once legs now serpent trunks slid around her body. I looked up at her waist and she was wearing a green breast plate. She held a spear with snake designs all over it. The nastiest thing was her face. She had knotty back hair that hung in her face. Her skin was green and scaly and she had a huge red tongue that hung out of her mouth next to two huge fangs.

She hissed at me but she didn't look me in the eyes. She was looking at my arm.

I looked down and gasped. I lifted my left arm and saw a charm of the crescent moon was glowing with silver light. That's why I could see. I was lighting up the room slowly with what seemed like moon light.

I stepped forward with my arm out in front of me and Mrs Fang continued to hiss.

"I will de_sss_troy you and all the god_sss_ for what they did to my ma_sss_ter." She walked, no slid, no walk; I don't know she just moved forward towards me with her spear pointed at my neck.

I felt another charm on my left wrist became warm. I looked down and it was a little owl. I looked over and smirk. I felt power flow throughout my body.

"You're a Scythian Dracaena or snake lady as some call you, am I right."

Mrs Fang aka snake lady hissed loudly making the room shake. "Dam that Athena."

I tried to get my balance. I didn't understand how no one had come to help me yet. Someone should have heart that. I looked at her then at the little owl shinning.

"Athena." I muttered. I must have been dreaming.

As I was doing this Mrs Fang come right up to me and press the spear to my neck which hurt a lot.

"No matter the gods can't help you here. You're too far away."

"What are you talking about?" I tried to say but she pressed the spear deeper into the throat.

I felt something warm rush down my neck. She was making me bleed. I tried stepping back towards the window and she followed holding her spear tightly.

"There's nothing you can do to _sss_ave your_sss_elf now Xolia." She laughed.

She pulled the spear back and got ready strike. I closed my eyes and focused on the clouds.

The wind blow and I could sense them moving towards me. I opened my eyes and Mrs Fang stepped back but before she could run I lift me hand. I felt a shock of lighting skim past me and the next thing I now Mrs Fang was a pile of gold dust. The room seemed to be on flames and the glass had broken into millions of pieces. Sparks flew around my arm and hand and I felt power rush though me. I stepped forward and the power left me making me fall to the ground and faint.


	2. 2 Nico- I get a fake foot thrown at me

2. Nico- I get a fake foot thrown at me

Edited by xX Neko Rulez Xx

This all happened 3 weeks ago….

When you're the son of Hades you never really like company, so I mostly walk around camp alone.

I have always wanted friends but it never normally worked out. I tried making friends with Percy but I nearly killed him after he told me my sister was died. So that attempt failed horribly but I'm trying. That's when I decided to move away, away from camp. I stayed in the underworld for a while and that's when I met my half sister, Hazel Levesque. She died you see and I got her another chance at life, in the roman camp, Camp Jupiter. I stayed there for a little while but... Well a lot of things happen which I will not go in too. I have come back to my home, Camp Half-Blood which, I have my own cabin now so I don't have to stay in the Hermes cabin anymore. Its better I guess being alone but I give me time to think, maybe to much time. I walked around the borders hearing grows of monsters and the giggling of the nymphs running from satyrs. I sighed and walked to where Zeus fist used to be and sat on a boulder to think. I looked over the camp watching campers run around playing games and fighting. I could just see Clarisse daughter of Ares running after Travis and Conner Stoll would were waving around something pink. I believe it was her underwear but I looked away and glanced over at the sea then at the sky. I could see a storm out there getting bigger and darker. I wondered what was getting my big annoying Uncle, Zeus, so mad now. The storm was going around the camp but it still was there. It made me feel weird. I laid back on the rock and watched the sun get higher and higher in the sky. I was lying in the shade but I could still feel its heat. The heat made me feel sleepy so I eventually fell asleep.

Now I've had bad dreams before but this one confused me a lot.

I was on Mt Olympus in the older day before it was in America. From what we could see I was actually in Greece. I've got bad memories of Greece, but that's another story. I walked up the marble steps towards the Hall of the Gods. I walked until I saw a girl sitting on the steps in human size. She had long brown hair that hang around her waist. She wore a silver crown with blue diamonds on it. She had wild green eyes that seemed to turn blue in certain light. She was wearing a short strapless white dress with a silver belt around it. It was simple but it flatted her extremely well. She held up her arms and on her wrist was tow silver bracelets with charms on them. I noticed some of the charms- a sun, a crescent moon, a skull, a lightning bolt and a trident. I didn't know why the girl was here or why she had so many symbol of different gods on her bracelet but I had a bad feeling about it anyway. I walked closer and saw she had tears running down her face. It made me feel kinda sad to see such a beautiful girl cry but there was nothing I could do. Then out of no wear she screamed at the top of her lungs. It shook the mountain and nearly made me lose my balance. I looked back at her and the charm of a boar shinned brightly and Ares himself appeared next to her. Well, at least I thought it was Ares. He had the same features. The glowing red eyes which flared with flames, the big body like a ruby player and the black hair cut in a military style. He wore red armour and a huge sword was strapped to his back. Now here was the wierd thing, he actually sat next to her and started to talk to her in a smoothing matter.

"I see you are angry Xolia." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

The girl, who must have been Xolia, looked up. "Ares I... I don't want to go... please let me fight alongside you."

Ares sighed "Zeus is going to kill me you know."

Xolia nodded "I know but please I was made for this... I was made to be the Gods Warrior not someone who sits back and watches the Titans take over."

Ares looked to the sky. "I know what you were made for Xolia but we have grown to believe your here for a great purpose and that purpose is not to fight the titans but to rule over Demi-Gods and one day be one of us."

"Ares please I don't want to..."

"Xolia." Ares said sternly "No more I must get back to the fight, now no more or I'll have to be forceful." He got up and disappeared in a blast of gold light. I looked away just in time not to be fried to death. I looked back up and Xolia was already running down the stairs towards the stables. I ran after her to see she was already on a dark gray Pegasus and was riding out of the stable at full speed.

She rode right through me and the Pegasus rose into the sky. The next thing I know, I was in the sky to right next to Xolia.

"Hurry Shadow, we must hurry." She told her Pegasus Shadow.

It flapped its wings faster and faster until we reached the ground where I saw the gods fighting. It was just like the Battle of Manhattan but there was no Demi-Gods. Xolia yelled out a battle cry and in her hand was now a huge lightning bolt, just like Zeus's master bolt. She pointed the bolt at a huge dark figure which I recognised as Typhon, the father of all monsters. As Xolia pointed it at the monster lighting slammed against it and made him nearly full over. But Typhon had a comeback. A dark cloud come around Xolia and made Shadow fly out of control and in result Xolia fell off and started plummeting towards the ground. As she fell a bow and arrow appeared in her hand and she started shouting at the monster. It didn't seem to harm him but it did make Xolia fall faster. She hit the ground with a bang and she tried getting up. The glowing dark eyes shone down at her.

"You could have joined us Xolia but now you shall die like the rest of the gods." He lifted his hands and in them was the God's struggling to get free. Xolia got up angrily.

"LET THEM GO!" she yelled and began to shine. I looked away but I could tell she was lifting into the sky getting eyes level with the monster and with a huge bang gold light blasted at Typhon and I could hear him scream in pain. I looked back over and the monster and the girl Xolia were both gone. All that was left was the gods and gold light falling to the ground. Apollo kneeled on the ground holding the two bracelets in his hands.

"She... she's gone... just to save us...why...why?" He said being to cry. Zeus come forward and grabbed one bracelet and his wife, Hera, grabbed the other.

"She shall live again..." Zeus started.

"... When the time is right..." Hera finished.

The bracelets shone brightly and with a flash of light I bolted up seeing Mrs O'Leary licking my face with Percy on her back.

"Hey wake up zombie dude." He said smirking.

By the time my dream was over I noticed it was dawn and everyone was marching towards the Dinning Pavilion. I rubbed my eyes and stood up.

"Percy... what... what are you doing?" I asked stretching.

He looked at me with a worried look in his eyes. "I was playing with Mrs O'Leary and she sensed something, so I hoped on her back and she speed to here. Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah Percy I'm fine I just had a bad dream that all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Oh no I'm fine I just need food." I yawned and headed towards the Dining Pavilion whilst Percy told Mrs O'Leary to go back to the Swords Arena.

"Wait up." He yelled at me and ran to my side. "I'm hungry too." He laughed and we both headed towards the smell of roast.

When we reached the Dinning Pavilion all the campers were already seated and eating. I sighed and sat down at my small table in the back corner that was covered in shadows from the trees. Percy headed towards his table where Grover was sitting already stuffing his face with food. I looked over to the Camp Director table and saw Chiron talking but Mr D seemed to be angry at the centaur. My food finally arrived and I got up and headed towards the fire in the middle of the pavilion. I stood there for a little thinking and I did something that was very dumb. I did a silent pray.

'Father please let Xolia be okay, let her rise at the right time as Hera and Zeus had said.' I throw some of my food into the fire and it blast to life with multicoloured smoke. Everyone stepped back from the fire but I was stuck there in amazement. In the fire shone the symbols of all the gods. They danced around the fire and then come out of the flames and vanished into the sky, ground or forest. But a grape vine symbol went straight for Mr D aka Dionysius and slammed in the chest making him fall of his seat. When he came back up he was purple with rage.

"Okay which one of you brats did it, tell me!" He yelled. The campers scrambled back and my legs started to work (luckily) so I ran for it.

"You, death boy!" He yelled at me. I continued to run but a grape vine tangled around my legs and the next thing I know I was dangling upside down from a vine.

"Hey let me go!" I yelled

"Never!" Mr D yelled back who was now standing under me.

Chiron stamped his hooves and Mr D looked at him. "He prayed for her he must be punished. No one mentions her name in my presense. He knows something I know it."

Chiron come forward. "Calm down Dionysius. I don't know what is happening but it must be a sign."

"No!" Mr D yelled back. "It's not time, I will not let her die again. We don't even know who the other warriors are. She cannot come back!" He was so purple now he looked like he was going to explode into grape juice.

"Please Dionysius, let the boy down."

Mr D growled under his breath and lifted his hand letting me fall to the ground on landed on my behind.

"Hey that hurt!" I yelled at him rubbing my behind.

He turned to me and gowned. "You don't know the meaning of hurt."

Chiron calmly walked closer to me. "Now Nico tell me what did you pray for?"

I didn't know what to say but I know I had to tell the truth. "I... I prayed for Xolia to be safe."

"I KNOW IT!" Mr D yelled and come at me but Chiron stopped him and said to him calmly.

"We will discuss this in the senior consolers in the Big House, and then we will figure out what to do." Mr D nodded and stormed off but as he passed me I could see sadness in his eyes. I let him go and I stood up.

"Campers there will be no Capture the Flag tonight. Everyone to their cabin except for the senior consolers, they must come with me now for a meeting."

Everyone yelled in complaint but did as they were told. Chiron looked down at me.

"Now Nico you must come and tell us everything."

We walked to the big house in silence. Chiron led the consolers and I had to walk next to him the whole way. Every couple of feet or so he would turn and look at me then look to the stars as if he was saying a silent prey. Clarisse insisted on giving me dirty looks the whole time and I could hear Conner and Travis whispering about me. As we reached the porch Percy pulled me back.

"Nico what's happening?" He asked me trying to get me to talk. I began to speak when Chiron put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nico, Percy please come in now." He said sternly. I took a deep breath and walked into the meeting room which was a long room with a ping pong table in the middle. Chiron sat at the head of the table with Mr D sitting next to him sipping his Diet Coke every so often. All the consolers where there in order of their cabins, Jason Grace son of Jupiter (long story) who was spending the summer with us, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Miranda Gardiner daughter of Demeter, Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Will Solace son of Apollo, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Conner and Travis Stoll sons of Hermes, Pollux son of Dionysus, Butch son of Iris, Cloves son of Hypnos, Lou Ellen daughter of Hecate and lastly me, Nico di Angelo son of Hades but unfortunately was left standing because an another person or should I say satyr was at the table, Grover Underwood. He sat next to Mr D with his fake feet up on the table relaxing. Rachel Elizabeth Dare the oracle sat at the other end of the table.

I looked around for a seat but Mr D looked up.

"Your standing boy." He said looking at me with hate.

I sighed and leaned against the wall as Chiron start the meeting.

"We all saw what happened at the dinner today and I may say it is very serious. I've been told Nico prayed for..." He stopped and looked at Mr D who was staring at the table. He looked up at Chiron and nodded slightly. "...for Xolia." I sighed and looked away.

Annabeth raised her hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but who is Xolia?"

Mr D spoke but didn't look up. "Xolia was an immortal in the times of the titan war. The Olympians made her to be our warrior, to be unstoppable. Each of the Olympians and some of the minor gods gave up a section of their power and combined it with a mortals soul making a young girl. She wore two bracelets with all the symbols of the gods and they gave her power when needed. She was like a daughter or sister to most of us so when the war started we had a meeting and it was decided for her not to fight as Apollo could sensed she was need for a great propose. She didn't like this one bit. She believed the Warriors of the Gods was need then and there and without our permission she snuck out whilst we were fighting Typhon. At that time we were in his grasp struggling to get free so she... so she..."

I looked up and spoke. "... so she gave up here life to save you and the gods."

Mr D looked up and grabbed Grover's fake foot and throw it at me. I ducked just in time.

"She gave up her life force, her existence to stop Typhon send him to Tartarus where he belongs."

Percy put his arms up confused. "Back up. Wasn't it Poseidon who helped the gods defeat Typhon."

Mr D pointed at Percy. "Old fish breath took the victory from her so no one knows the truth."

Clarisse span her knife on the table. "What a second why don't we know about her, if she was a goddess."

Mr D was hurt and looked down so Chiron answered for him. "Xolia was taking out of history and only the Gods and myself were to know about her."

"Why?"

Mr D looked up turning purple. "BECAUSE LITTLE BRAT IF YOU WERE TO KNOW YOU WOULD HAVE GONE AFTER THE PROPHECY." He then stopped himself and looked down again.

"What prophecy?" Leo asked now very interested in the conversation.

Rachel stood and her eyes glowed smoky green.

_"The Gods Warriors shall visit the blue_

_on command to fight with the old and the new_

_the new shall be found in the place beyond the sea_

_and the son of death shall be the key."_

Everyone sat there in silence looking at Rachel who was now back to normal and blushing madly then sat down. I looked down thinking about the words. 'And the son of death shall be the key.' That was about me, I knew it. My legs started shaking and I felt like fainting. Annabeth seemed to notice and ran over to me holding me up.

"Chiron what… what was that?" she asked.

Chiron sighed. "I believe that was The Prophecy of the Gods Warriors, the next great prophecy."

Everyone seemed to gasp and Percy slammed his head against the table and muttered, "No, no, no not again. Please not again." That made me smile a little but it made me weaker and stared leaning more on Annabeth.

Chiron also laughed a little. "I believe this one is not mostly about you Percy… I believe it's about Nico."

I looked up and tried to control my breathing. Annabeth lead me to her chair and she stood. As I sat down everyone's eyes were on me.

Clarisse looked angry. "Why him?" she said pointing her dagger at me.

Chiron sighed. "I don't know it's just the prophecy. It's been around for as long as I can remember."

Jason nodded looking up. "I… I remember a prophecy very similar to that."

Chiron nodded. "Yes that would be right. The romans did find out about the Gods Warriors and Xolia."

Piper looked up confused. "Why did they know but we didn't?" She asked

Jason looked at her. "The romans believed she was a princess that the God's sent to control an army when Rome was first founded. We were… obviously wrong." He asked looking at Chiron for reinsurance.

Chiron nodded agreeing. "Yes they were. The Gods believed as they change empire Xolia would re- appear but… she didn't."

Dionysus sighed whilst playing with his know empty can. Grover eyed it hungry and in result Dionysus paced it to him. A second later the can was gone.

After a little silence Leo decide to break it. "How do we know who the god's warriors are?" He asked whilst making a paper clip helicopter.

"A demi-god or other being will be choose by each god to represent them and do their bidding." Chiron smiled.

Leo let go of the helicopter and it started flying around the room.

"So the gods could pick one of us." He said leaning forward.

Jason nodded. "It seems so."

"What do I have to do?" Leo said apparently very sure that he would be pick. Grover seemed to be very assumed by this statement and started to laugh, but he got the scariest, evilest look from Leo you could ever give, and trust me I know.

Grover didn't seem to notice. He continued laughing, which was a bad idea because the next second Leo's helicopter went straight for Grover. He did a girly scream as the helicopter went towards him. Luckily Dionysus caught it in mid-flight and crushed it under the force of his hand.

Leo frowned and lowered his head as if Dionysus had killed his puppy.

"You, metal boy, will do nothing if I can help it." He said pointing his shaking finger at the demigod.

"But if you were to be chose you would have to fight, defend and for fill the need of the gods and also try and for fill the prophecy."

"I doesn't sound like a very big or interesting prophecy." Clarisse said bluntly

"More of the prophecy will show itself as parts are for filled." Chiron answered.

"When will the gods choose their warriors?" Clarisse asked.

"As soon as the Leader, Xolia, is found."

"But she could be anywhere. It is said she will be beyond the blue, which means ocean or sea, so she could be in Europe, South America, Africa, Asia or Australia." Annabeth said concerned.

As soon as Annabeth said Australia my head shot up. "Australia." I repeated.

Something had triggered in my mind. I had a feeling that was the place to go. I didn't know why, but I know it was the right answer.

Dionysus looked at me with a little hope in his eyes. "Death boy might be right."

"But Australia is huge." Percy complained.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We'll need someone to go find her." Percy added.

Everyone looked at me. I gulped.

"I'll go." Grover said standing up.

I looked at Grover in amazement.

"You're either very stupid or very brave." Chiron added

Grover looked scared but he tried to hide it. "I'm a satyr sir, I'm bore to find demi gods. If I could find Thalia and Percy, I can find her."

Chiron looked at Dionysus for reassurance. He nodded giving his consent.

"You may go Grover." Chiron started. "But you musts know, Australia is very different to here in many ways."

Leo snorted. "Yeah they ride on kangaroos and live in tents."

Chiron glared at him. "No Leo that's not what I meant. I meant Australia is too distant for the Gods. They have no power of this land. It's a free for all so to speak."

"Is there monsters?" Grover asked now a little scared.

"Yes Grover there is." Chiron answered. "But it is harder for them to survive there, being so far away from their home land. This is the same for the gods… and demigods."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Piper asked.

"It means when you get there your power will slowly fade. If you use up all your energy you might not make it back."

Everyone stayed silent. They know how dangerous this prophecy would be, and no one like it.

"Why is that?" Piper asked braking the silence.

"Australia is an island, away from the rest of western civilization. The further away you get, the weaker you get." Chiron answered. He let out a loud sigh and ran his fingers though his hair.

"I think that's enough for now. Grover." He said turning to him. "You will leave in the morning."

Grover gulped and nodded.

"Where about shall we send him?' Chiron asked making me lifted my head. I thought for a minute. How was I supposed to know? I had no idea. I tried telling myself. I breathed and tried to calm down.

Think Nico, think. I told myself.

"Low down. A small southern state." I answered having no idea how I came up with it or where it could be.

Chiron nodded somehow understanding. "We will fly you to Melbourne and you're on your own from there." Chiron said looking at Grover who nodded and slowly left.

"Meeting dismissed." Chiron leaving as well. One by One everyone left. In the end it was only Dionysus and myself left. I slowly got up and headed towards the door.

"If you hurt her in any way I will kill you." Dionysus said without getting up or lifting his head. I sighed and left putting my heads in my pocket. I didn't really understand what he meant but I soon would…


End file.
